


Bertrand du Fortunesa is Not Gay

by draig_aswec



Category: Young Dracula (TV)
Genre: BAMF Bertrand du Fortunesa, BAMF Robin Branagh, Bertrand is “not” gay, First Time, Friends to Lovers, I completely forgot how to tag, Ingrid is a good friend disguised as a bitch, M/M, Mutual Pining, Robin has the most obvious crush on Bertrand, Robin is no longer mind wiped, Sharing a Bed, Vlad is a good friend, also posted on my ff.net account, this is a bit of a mess, ”unrequited” love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draig_aswec/pseuds/draig_aswec
Summary: Robin has managed to end up back with the Dracula's and fall for his best friends painfully traditional and horribly "straight" tutor. Not quite slowburn Bertrand/Robin.Set in season 3 i guess, not completely compliant with any particular series cannon after season three.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know I am probably the only person in 2018 still caring about YD and still pissed Robin's character was cut from the show but I am and hopefully a few of you still are too. Anyways this idea wormed it's miserable way into my mind and then onto paper and now here so hopefully you enjoy this mess.
> 
> PLEASE send feedback I love hearing people opinions especially criticism.

Chapter 1

When a 400 year old French vampire showed up at Robin's school telling him Vlad, who he hadn't heard from since the boy left, had missed him terribly and wanted to offer a vacation at Vlad's new residence, well who was Robin to deny that offer. When Robin walked into Garside Grange's upper level to find Vlad had no clue why Robin was here, well he couldn't be blamed for being confused. When Vlad chose that it was time to lift the mind warp off of his dear friend no one would ever blame Ingrid had been laughing at the sound of the Grand High Vampire being yelled at by a breather. To her dismay though after several hours of yelling that annoyed the Count, and every other person in the building, both boys made up. Taking nerly four hours to go back to being the inseparable, best friend always about two seconds away from mischief.

And now we see Robin Branaugh doing what Robin Branaugh does best, obsess over vampires. Since Ingrid and the Count had both taken to pretending the breather didn't exist while Erin did everything in her power to make sure Vlad's eyes where on the pretty little slayer and not on the other breather it ended up being Bertrand that he followed around..No one really knew why, except him being the least likely to kill him, if only because Vlad said so, but Robin had taken a liking to the elder man and would follow him around like a child asking to hear about anything Bertrand would tell him about. He loved stories about the wars Bertrand fought in, and no matter how gruesome the vampire described the murders and fights Robin and his 17 year old eyes stared up in amazement and adoration.

Which is were the breather was now, dressed in his old beat-up leather jacket and a BMTH shirt that had definitely seen better days,watching the vampire move around the the library. "You want to watch a film?" The question had snapped Robin out of his day dream, _...Bertrand in leather..._

"What?"

"I have 83 boxes filled with movies, there is nothing I haven't read before but I just bought a new copy of the Princess Bride and the Breakfast Club because I lost my last copy, do you want to watch them or anything else, with me?" Bertrand explained holding out a hand to help the breather up from his spot on the table. _No not of a chair,_ Robin had to sit cross legged on a table drinking some overly sweet coffee drink.

Robin stared dumbfounded at the vampire for a moment, but one of the things Bertrand had learned about the boy in this month was that Robin never turned down anything involving food or the possibility to learn something new about Bertrand. So Robin took the offered hand and followed, _like a werewolf of a leash_ , Bertrand into the kitchen.

"Hey, Bertrand," Robin asked 30 minutes later while the vampire was throwing a few blankets onto a pullout couch and Robbin sat down both bowls of popcorn. Because Bertrand clearly new Robin well enough to figure the boy would want food during the movie and made 6 bags of popcorn for them.

"Yes," He said with a low growl, Robin had a certain voice when he was going to ask a question about something vampiric, but he was constantly asking about vampiric phrases, Bertrand was slowly beginning to understand no matter how much he tried to scare him off, Robin would be there the next day, when Bertrand was calmer watching Vlad's training, or helping Bertrand search through law books. He was accepting the boy as a permanent part of his life, well as permanent as a breather can be. Even if the questions sometimes made him want to hurt him. Well not actually, he strangely enough wanted to protect him but sometimes he wanted to do something else. He just didn't know what exactly.

"Can I see your fangs?" the only response Robin got was a puzzled look from the vampire, because that was not the type of question Bertrand was expecting, "Vlad won't show me his, says they aren't cool or hot and I need to grow up, and I don't know Ingrid and the Count are avoiding me, I haven't actually seen anyone fangs since I showed up," he was staring up at Bertrand while the vampire sat down on his couch, then bared his fangs in a gesture that should have terrified the boy.

"Happy now," The vampire smirked, Vlad was soft and Ingrid was a bitch but now maybe Robin would see Bertrand was actually dangerous and not someone to spend all his non-Vlad, non-school time with. Maybe then Bertrand would stop wanting whatever it was that he wanted. Okay that made no since but Bertrand was genuinely confused about this craving and it was making him a little frustrated.

" _Fuck,_ " the breather whispered, "Has anyone told you how bloody hot you are? Well I mean obviously a few people have but _fuck_ Bertrand, your fucking gorgeous," Robin said with a small laugh, that didn't seem remotely forced, as if calling another man, especially one who could kill you in under five seconds, 'fucking gorgeous' or 'hot' was just a normal thing to do.

"What?" no he wasn't following, Bertrand, too an extent knew what he looked like, had seen portraits and photos both, he knew to people who haven't seen his scares that he could appear as attractive, but to have anyone let alone a breather say something like that actually hadn't happened. Not since he had been with his Sire and that was a completely different situation.

"I said you're hot, come on B I'm sure people tell you how badass and sexy you look all the time," Robin answered the question like it was obvious.

"Not in my memory. I am not exactly the uh type of guy everyone chases," Bertrand said, the words came out sounding somewhat insecure though that had not been the vampire's intention when he spoke.

"Well now I have something to do then," Robin said with a large grin before taking a bite of the popcorn Bertrand gave him while the vampire drinks a glass of blood.

"And what exactly do you have to do now?" Bertrand a feeling it involved some idiotic plan he would have to stop.

"Well, I have to show you how great you are obviously, I'm gonna start on the physical since anyone with eyes can see how hot you are," Bertrand stared wide-eyed while Robin bites his lip and blatantly checked him out. "Maybe we could take about that voice, I am fairly certain I almost died the first time you talked, seriously, how is one man's voice that sexy. Oh, and when you train, I don't know how Vlad pays an ounce of attention to anything but the way your arms look, or maybe your legs. Then there is the way you are just absolutely the most sarcastic being on the planet, which shouldn't be hot but definitely is. And your laugh, not the sarcastic one but the one you let out whenever I do something stupid or hurt myself, that's just beautiful. Then there is that way whenever you do laugh like that where you kinda cover your mouth with your hand like if you were still alive you would be blushing, that's really cute," He takes another bite of his popcorn then a sip of his drink, "How about the way you get so engrossed in a book that even your perfect posture is lost because you look so focused, and if your confused your lips hang open just a bit and you eyebrows draw in a little. You just look really cute when you read."

"Robin I suggest you stop," Bertrand spoke once his brain caught up, and he noticed the way his pants suddenly felt much tighter with the dark glint in Robin's eyes.

"Are you uncomfortable because a breather's complimenting you, I'm sure Ingrid would agree. I could probably get Vlad to say the same,"

"You sound like your coming onto me,"

"Just because I'm bi doesn't mean I want to shag every guy or girl I talk to, I don't want to be with you, Bertrand, I just have eyes and enough sense to know when a man is attractive, and you cannot see yourself to know just how correct I am so someone has to tell you how hot you are. I don't wanna be with you, just like I don't wanna be with Vlad, the only person in this building I ever actually was remotely interested in was Ingrid when I was 12, that was over by the time I was 13 all through me and Vlad did joke about it plenty, before he left, and now for that matter," Robin looked offended at the thought of doing more than appreciating Bertrand's appearance. It brought a strange pain in the vampire's chest. Shaking his head Bertrand figured he should apologize.

"Sorry Bran, I'm just not exactly comfortable with the things you where saying, not because you're a breather or because you're a man, I just don't like attention being paid to my body,"

"Bran? Really, I get a nickname from the Great Bertrand du Fortunesa," He let out a laugh, "Okay mate, no more comments about how fit you are, no promises about keeping my eyes to myself though, sometimes it's hard not to notice," Robin finished with a smirk.

"Whatever, eat your popcorn and watch the movie, child," he went silent thinking, "After Vlad's training tonight stay I'll teach you some self-defense. If you are going to spend all your time around vampires, telling them how fit you think they are then, you need to know how to fight," Then he walked out, saying he needed to get something from the kitchen, wondering why he thought that training Robin could possibly be a good idea.

Robin for his part frown at his bowl, sighed and spoke to the empty room, "Not like he'd ever go for a breather, straight or not,"

Well if there is one more thing Robin can't be blamed for it's falling for Bertrand, who could resist such an easy act


	2. Chapter 2

 

Movie nights had quickly became a tradition.

Bertrand would pick the film, sometimes horror sometimes comedy, and the two would sit down on the couch in Bertrand’s room and curl up for a movie. By the third movie night Robin had taken to cuddling into Bertrand’s side during them and that quickly became a normal thing for the pair.

 

Training had also became normal. Every day after Bertrand finished with Vlad, he’s call Robin over and start teaching him how to fight. Robin was a quick learner thankfully, and soon was able to hold his own against Bertrand, he couldn’t win, but he could stay on two feet longer than most would expect. Right now though Robin was distracted, the school was having a leavers ball, for all the last year kids, and Robin had been flirting with a tall blonde boy all night, while Bertrand watched from across the room.

 

“Well someone doesn’t look very happy,” Ingrid’s spoke up as she sat next to them.

 

“I don’t trust that boy, Robin can fight but I don’t know if he can handle that kid,” he explained still glaring at the boy.

 

“I think your just jealous,” Bertrand snorted.

 

“Jealous of what?” he shook his head but kept his eyes on the boy as his hand moved to grab Robin’s waist.

 

“That your little breather pet is staining dreamily at someone other that you,” she snapped before taking a sip of blood, “looks like Branagh finally turned to look at someone other than you, such a shame,” she turned on her heels most likely to bother someone else for a change while Bertrand turned back in time to see the breather boy and Robin kissing.

 

Quickly leaving the room Bertrand stormed back to his living quarters, headed back to his space to take a shower. Technically vampires didn’t need to bathe or care for their hygiene as much as breathers do but Bertrand preferred to stay as clean as possible, and really he just wanted to wash the memory of that boys hands in Robin’s hair. And Robin had kissed back, those beautiful hands wrapped around that breakers waist.

 

Bertrand shut off the water and went to his room to clean up. He had just put on a pair of old jeans and a bandbox when someone knocked on the door.

Swinging it open with his shit in hand Bertrand saw Robin. “Hey B, Ingrid said you got hurt what happened?” Robin’s eyes were scanning over Bertrand’s exposed chest for new scares.

“Ingrid was just joking, I’m fine,” he goes to close the door but Robin stops him. One foot in Bertrand room and a pleading look in his eyes,

“Can we-“ he stills for a moment looking for the words, “I don’t wanna go back to the dance, but I’d really like a chance to dance with you, I was going to ask you there but you left. Bertrand will you dance with me?”

“No music here,” he replies simply, he knows what it feels like to have Robin pressed against him, but he hurts too much to deal with one more of Robins games.

“I’ve got my phone bat brain, I could put on a song, just one dance B,” Robin turned his big eyes on, and Bertrand caved, how was he supposed to say no to Robin anyways.

“Okay one dance,” Robin jumped a little, a big grin taking over his face as he pulled out his phone and looked for a song excitedly.

The he calmed down more suddenly then Bertrand expected and pressed play in a song before hold a hand out for his partner. The song began and Bertrand pulled Robin close...

_Tomorrow Will it really come? And if it does come Will I still be human? All I ask of you is one thing that you never do_

Robin tightened his arms around Bertrand shoulders and buried his head in the vampire’s chest as he began to sing along

_Would you put your arms around me? (I won't tell anyone) Tomorrow Does it have to come? All I ask of you is one thing that you'll never do Would you put your arms around me? (I won't tell anybody)_

Robin’s voice sounded broken as he sang along.

Broken but beautiful.

His voice was deep and loving and sounded similar to the one on the soundtrack. Robin pressed his face into Bertrand's collar as they spinned around the room,and Bertrand held him tighter, pressing a soft kiss, barley noticeable, in Robin’s hair as they danced.

"Why did you choose this song pitit oiseau?"

Bertrand felt himself ask before stepping back to twirl Robin.

"I don't know what the future holds, I'm dying, and the m- people I care about are all immortal. Will I still be human?" He was looking up at Bertrand now, those big eyes looking right into his.

"Not forever," Robin's breath was shaky as he nodded, and he licked his lips.

Once.

Twice.

Preparing himself for another question. but he sang along, louder, clearer, looking Bertrand dead in the eyes, one "All I ask of you is one thing that you'll never do. Would you put your arms around me? , (I won't tell anybody)," Bertrand let his hands fall from their place on Robin's hips, as the verse ended and Robin looked ready to bolt as soon as Bertrand moved. So he grabbed the humans hand, and pulled him toward the room where Bertrand kept his coffin.

"What are you doing B?" his voice was small.

"It's been a long day petit oiseau, so we are gonna go to bed early, you can train tomorrow, tonight the two of us will rest in my coffin,"

"You’re  going to hold me?" the cocky tone Robin usually held was back.

"Yes Robin, I'm going to hold you until tomorrow," He puts his hands on Robin's waist once more, the leans down to kiss the younger man, but Robin leans up fast pressing their lips together.


End file.
